Tetherball
by Oswin Jae
Summary: After training one day the knights and Merlin decide to play a few rounds of tetherball. No slash. Oneshot.


**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction. Yay! Finally did something! Inspired by my friends and I playing tetherball.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or tetherball.**

Merlin thought training with the knights was painful, but nothing prepared him for the brutality of tetherball.

They had just finished training for the day and Gwaine had insisted that they play a few rounds of tetherball. They had all agreed thinking it would be some good-natured competition and fun.

Arthur and the knights walked over to the tetherball pole next to the training field, Gwaine dragged a reluctant Merlin along.

"All right," said Gwaine, "There are seven of us so we'll split up into two teams of three, and someone to keep score."

"Uh, isn't tetherball meant for only two people at a time?" asked Merlin doubtfully.

Gwaine frowned, "What does it matter what it's meant for? Rules don't apply to me!"

"Unfortunetly," said Arthur. Gwaine glared at him.

"I pick Merlin and Percival for my team!" Gwaine yelled.

"Hey," Elyan protested, "How come you get Percival?"

"Don't worry Elyan," said Arthur, "he's got Merlin, so I'd say he's actually at a disadvantage."

"Hey!" called Merlin indignantly. Arthur smiled.

So the two teams were Gwaine, Percival and Merlin, versus Arthur, Elyan and Lancelot, Leon deciding to keep score.

Each team formed a half-circle around the pole facing the other.

"Worried Princess?" Gwaine cat-called.

"You wish," smirked Arthur. He grabbed the bright yellow ball and smacked it.

The ball flew over Gwaine and Merlin's heads before Percival reached up and smacked it the other direction with greater speed than Arthur had.

The ball curved in a course towards Arthur's face. He only just jumped back in time causing it to go sailing past him and knocking Elyan upside the head. He fell backwards and the tetherball lost all momentum, falling slack on the rope against the pole.

"Are you okay?"asked Percival feeling slightly guilty.

"I think so," Elyan aswered standing up and rubbing his cheek. "Leon? Wanna take a turn?" he slurred.

"I don't want to, no, but you look like you're about to pass out." Leon took his place between Arthur and Lancelot.

Merlin grabbed the ball and tossed it up. He swung his arm and missed the ball entirely.

Arthur's booming laughter echoed across the entire field drawing everyone's attention. Even Gwaine and Percival were chuckling.

"You're supposed to hit it, Merlin," teased Arthur.

"And I will. I was just warming up." He grabbed the ball again and hit it. It wrapped around the pole once before Lancelot stopped it and smacked it the other way. It almost hit Merlin in the nose and ricocheted off Percival's hand but continued on it's course. Leon tapped it and Arthur crushed it to send it the rest of the way around the pole.

"One point for Arthur's team!" called Elyan. Several of the younger knights had gathered around to watch the showdown. The older knights were taking bets on who would get knocked unconscious first.

Gwaine slapped the ball. Arthur narrowly missed it and Leon ducked, causing Lancelot to take the bright yellow ball to the forehead. He succeeded in stopping the ball at least. Leon slapped it to Arthur who hit it with both hands.

This time; however, Gwaine was ready and smacked it back. Arthur returned it and so did Gwaine. This continued for serveral seconds before Gwaine missed and Merlin barely had time to put his up to protect his face. He slowed it down enough for Percival to ram his fist into it.

That wiped the grin off Arthur's face. Literally. He was sure he would have a bruised jaw for weeks. Leon ducked again and Lancelot hit the ball, this time with his hand. He hit it with all his strength. It wrapped around the pole three times with the help of Arthur and Leon tapping it.

Gwaine stuck his hand out to stop it. It ricocheted off his hand into Merlin's stomach. He doubled over and heard Percival grunt angrily as he missed. Leon slammed his fist into the ball and it wrapped itself the rest of the way around the tetherball pole.

"Two points for Arthur's team!" The watching knights cheered their prince on.

Gwaine had enough. He handed the ball to Percival and gave him a look.

"How hard?" Percival asked.

"As hard as you want."

Pervical slammed his fist into the ball so hard it wrapped all the way around the pole without the other team so much as touching it.

"Why didn't we do that first?" asked Merlin.

"One point for Gwaine's team!"

"Lucky hit," said Arthur trying to hide his damaged pride at not even touching the ball that round. "Won't happen again."

He gave Lancelot the ball. He hit it hard. It flew straight into Gwaine's face, busting his lip and wounding his pride.

Lancelot, noble to a fault, began to call out an apology.

"Sorry Gwaine! I didn't-" he stopped as the anger-driven ball slammed into his chest knocking the breath out of him. He doubled over gasping for breath.

The ball continued around the pole until Gwaine caught it again, smirking.

"Hey!" called Arthur. "That isn't very sportsman like-" he ducked as the ball came hurtling towards his own head. Leon caught it and frowned at Gwaine.

"What?" Gwaine asked innocently. "He was asking for it!"

Lancelot, finally able to breath properly again, took the tetherball from Leon and, his temper finally getting the better of him, sent it flying towards Gwaine.

Gwaine stepped back and the ball whipped past him slamming into Merlin's head. He saw stars and then felt the hard ground. He dimly heard Lancelot apologizing in the background again.

Percival knelt down next to Merlin. "Are you all right?" he asked. Merlin nodded numbly briefly forgetting how to speak.

"I think we should call it a day," said Leon.

"No." Gwaine hefted the ball again. "I'm having fun now."

"Gwaine," said Arthur quickly losing patience with his rebellious knight. "I order you to give me the ball." He quickly regretted his choice of words.

Gwaine shrugged, "As you wish Princess." He hurled the ball at Arthur with all his strength.

Arthur underestimated the force of the throw and stuck his arm out to stop it. It slammed into his forearm and deflected into Leon's shoulder.

Two sickening crunches echoed through the field so loud that even Merlin, dazed as he was, sat up straight. Arthur held his forearm to his chest, grimacing, while Leon cradled his shoulder.

Arthur sent a murderous glare at Gwaine who at least had sense enough to _look_ guilty.

"Sorry," he said weakly.

"Oh, you will be," growled Arthur.

"Yeah, I think we should call this a day," said Percival.

"All these injuries came from _tetherball_?" asked Gaius incredulously as he gazed at the six knights and one servant crowded into his chambers. He had never seen a more odd assortment of injuries.

Elyan's right cheek had a large bruise and he was still slightly dazed. Leon had a dislocated shoulder. Arthur's forearm had a serious fracture and he was sporting a dark purple bruise on his jaw, Gaius figured Gwaine had something to do with it by the way the prince continually glared at him. Lancelot had two huge bruises on his chest and forehead. Gwaine's lip was still bleeding and he was refusing to look in Arthur's direction. Merlin had a large bruise on the left side of his face, he also had bruises on his stomach and a pounding headache. Percival was the only one left uninjured. He had helped get everyone else to the physician's chambers.

As Gaius wondered where to start Uther, who had heard his son was injured, rudely burst into the chambers.

He stopped upon seeing all the odd, and strangely round-shaped, bruises on his son, knights and Arthur's servant (Marlin right?).

"What on earth happened? He asked to no one in particular.

Everyone answered at the same time. "Training."


End file.
